we_are_daisy_wikia_en_francaisfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mario Kart 7
Mario Kart 7 a été publié en 2011 sur Nintendo 3DS. Encore une fois, Daisy est déblocable. Il faut pour la débloquer gagner une coupe en or pour la coupe Champignon en 150cc. Le nombre de personnages a sensiblement diminué, ce fut la première (et dernière) apparition jouable de Reine des abeilles et Wiggler alors que Waluigi, personnage conçu pour un spin-off donc étant un habitué de ces jeux, n’était pas présent. Daisy est un personnage léger tout comme Peach et Yoshi. Pas de bonus caché, Daisy est de type complet. Circuits Daisy possède aussi ici sa propre course, Vallée Daisy. Tout comme Circuit Daisy, ce circuit est très inspiré du style Européen, en l’occurrence de la région alpine française, de la Suisse et de l’Autriche. Pour plus d’informations, voir Vallée Daisy. Le Paquebot Daisy apparu pour la première fois dans Mario Kart : Double Dash !! revient en tant que troisième circuit dans la coupe Feuille. Quelques modifications ont été entreprises : alors que dans la version initiale les concurrents ne pouvaient se diriger que sur la droite du bateau après le départ, la route de gauche est ouverte dans Mario Kart 7. Il est également désormais possible de conduire sous l’eau donc dans la piscine. Plus loin, la salle des machines est maintenant inondée, une faune et flore aquatique s’y sont développées. Il est possible d’y conduire aussi. Sponsors De nouveaux sponsors apparaissent. Ceux étant relatifs à Daisy sont uniquement présents dans Vallée Daisy sur les toits des maisons : un nouveau Princess Daisy avec une icône de Daisy dans le style des icônes de Super Mario 3D World, ainsi qu’un nouveau Daisy Kart avec son artwork issu de Mario Party 6. Le sponsor Daisy Candy de Mario Kart Wii revient. Autres Le kart Turbo Ruban est le kart signature de Peach, Daisy, Harmonie et Reine des abeilles. En effet la couleur du kart ne change que pour elles, les autres doivent se partager le rouge, le jaune, le violet et le bleu. La coloration du kart de Daisy est : orange sur le dessus, jaune plus en bas avec de points blancs. De la même manière, l’aile Ombrelle Peach, qui est celle de Peach donc, change de couleur uniquement pour les autres femmes du jeu. Celle de Daisy est orange clair avec un bord en dentelle blanc. En plus de la coloration unique de l’ombrelle Peach pour Daisy, cette dernière a sa propre aile : l’aile florale. Ce jeu inclut également un système de rivaux qui fonctionne un peu différemment du système de Super Mario Kart. Chaque personnage a deux rivaux qui apparaissent à chaque Grand Prix. Il peut y avoir occasionnellement un troisième rival qui apparaît. Les rivaux principaux de Daisy sont Peach et Wario et le troisième est Luigi. Jusqu’à ce que Wario soit débloqué, Luigi tient le rôle du deuxième rival. Daisy est le fantôme de l’équipe Nintendo dans Vallée Daisy et Paquebot Daisy (GCN). Galerie 640px-DaisyCruiserMK7.png|Le Paquebot Daisy. DaisyCruiserMK7.PNG|Daisy concourant sur le Paquebot Daisy. 6904515.jpg|Daisy dans l'écran de sélection des karts. Voir la galerie de Mario Kart 7 sur le wikia anglais. 'En complément' ☀ When asked about Waluigi's exclusion from Mario Kart 7, Shigeru Miyamoto stated that he didn't want to use characters who were considered as "cult classics". This could mean that Daisy has priority over Waluigi as Daisy was included in the game's final roster while Waluigi was not. ☀ Lorsqu'un joueur concourt en tant que Luigi en mode Grand Prix, Daisy sera toujours dans les premières positions, ce système revient dans Mario Kart 8. Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:Mario Kart Catégorie:Mario Kart 7 Catégorie:Sponsors Catégorie:Courses et terrains de Daisy